1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sash door and a protector and a center channel for the sash door, particularly a vehicle sash door including a center channel which guides ascents and descents of a window glass and a protector attached to the center channel or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle sash door includes a main sash, and a center channel partitioning window frames together with the main sash and guiding a window glass arranged in a partition of the window frames in such a way that the window glass is vertically movable. An upper end of the center channel is jointed to a lateral sash part of the main sash or main channel to thereby form a T-shape.
There is provided a special coupling member between the center channel and the lateral sash part, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-218423. The coupling member includes a protector for the upper end of the center channel. The protector is formed by a special sealing member. Adhesion parts of the protector are sticked by adhesion means such as specified glue or a double-coated adhesive tape.